(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control switch for tilting the surface of a mirror in a motor driven remote control mirror device under a remote control to a position for obtaining an adequate rear visual field in a vehicle.
(b) Related Art Statement
In a motor driven remote control mirror device in a vehicle, the surfaces of a pair of mirrors arranged at the right and left sides of an automotive body are constructed to be rotatably revolved around horizontal and vertical axes at a pivot fixedly secured in a mirror housing as a center. The surfaces of the mirrors are tilted by being selectively driven under a remote control by two motors disposed in the mirror housing, and a regulator having a control switch for tilting the surface of the desired mirror toward the desired direction is disposed in a driver's cab.
A conventional regulator was disclosed, for example, in Japanese unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 58-40451. In this regulator, the mirror disposed at the left side is rotated around a horizontal or vertical axis by normally or reversely rotating respective motors. The mirror disposed at the right side is rotated similarly at the surface around a horizontal or vertical axis by respective motors. A control switch disposed in a driver's cab has a changeover switch for selecting any of mirrors disposed at the right and left sides, and a tilting direction selecting switch provided with a push plate having four direction indicators for indicating any tilting direction around a horizontal axis, i.e., upward or downward direction, or around a vertical axis, i.e., rightward or leftward direction of the selected mirror. Thus, the specific motor is normally or reversely rotated by a control circuit which includes these switches. The tilting direction selecting switch in the control circuit is a switching mechanism composed of a plurality of contacts. Since the changeover switch must have an independent toggle switch disposed in a control switch body, switch with a solenoid and have a plurality of diodes for preventing a current from reversely flowing in the control circuit, the entire regulator has a drawback from the points of power consumption and a voltage drop across the diodes and another disadvantage from the point of cost of uneconomy.